A Different Awakening
by Ally Nicole Rose
Summary: What would happen if Grima killed the parents of Awakening? What would the children do to protect the younger ones? This is what Lucina would do in that scenario and what becomes of it. Rated T because of dark themes and swearing
1. Chapter 1

Lucina ran out of breath as she ran up MT. Prism as fast as her 7 year old legs could carry her, her 2 year old cousin on her back, her baby brother in one arm and the nearly complete Fire Emblem in the other. It was raining and the roars of risen reminded her of what had taken place just hours before. Her mother had been killed trying to by her time to get to her father, and he, along with her aunt and uncle had been murdered mere minutes after her father gave her the Fire Emblem with the plan of going to the mountain to beg for Naga's help. And now here she was, trying to do just that to protect what was left of her family, as well as her friends who weren't present.

After what seemed like an eternity, Lucina finally made it to the top of the mountain and inside the temple. Out of breath, she put her cousin down and handed him her brother.

"You two wait here," She told him, "and if Grima or any risen show up, shout and let me know, got it?" " 'ot it 'Cina." her little cousin Owain said as clearly as he could in his toddler voice. This made Lucina smile a little, despite being born into all of this chaos, he was still very childish and optimistic, traits that she hoped Owain would hold onto.

After that, she went up to the altar to preform the awakening. Despite not knowing most of the words and the Fire Emblem still missing a jewel, Lucina knew this was her only option and began as best as she could.

"Hear me Naga," Lucina said, "I am a descendant of the first exalt and I hold proof of out sacred conivent! Cleanse me in fire so I may become you're true daughter!" Lucina prayed that she had gotten the words right and the rite would work. As if answering her question, a heavenly light entered the room and a heavenly siloute of a beautiful Manekete apeared at the altar. There was no mistake, this was Naga.

"Child," Naga said in a heavenly voice, "you attempted to preform the rite without all of the stones. You know I am not allowed grant you my power if you do not have them all." "I know," Lucina said, still in shock that Naga came at all," But the world needs you're help! My family and most of the world is dead! If you can't help me slay Grima, at least help protect my friends and family!" Lucina couldn't believe how desperate she sounded, but she didn't care. Naga looked at her in pitty before speaking again. "I think I can help," she told Lucina, "I can put a charm on your friends that will prevent Grima or his minions from killing you all until a certain point." "And after that?" Lucina asked, following so far. "Then you have a choice," Naga replied, "you can either stay and fight back or I can send you all back in time to before Grima's resurection so you can stop him there." "I think I'll go with the second one," Lucina told the Divine Dragon," thank you for you're help, but... can I ask for one more thing?" "What is it?" Naga said. "Can you send my brother and cousin back now? They're the last family I have left and I don't want them growing up in a world like this." Naga was silent for a moment before answering. "If that is what you want," she replied, "but if I send them back they will not remember you or anything from this time." "I know,"Lucina told her, "but I'd rather them forget me than have them live here." "Very well," Naga told her.

After Naga said this, Lucina was covered in a bright light for a moment, being covered in the Divine Dragon's power. "There," Naga said as soon as the light faded, "this will keep you and your friends safe until you are ready. Now, for your kin." A moment later, her brother and cousin were right in front of her, Owain looking very confused. " 'Cina,wha goin' on?" Owain asked her. "It's alright," Lucina told him, "Lady Naga is going to bring you to a place where you'll be much happier." Feeling satisfied, Lucina quickly wrote a note and pinned it to her brothers blanket before kissing him goodbye. "Do it," Lucina said before something stoped her from doing the right thing. Without another word, a bright light filled the room that forced Lucina to cover her eyes. When the light faded, Lucina looked around and saw that neither Naga or her remaining family were there. _"_ _I hope this is the right thing to do"_ Lucina thought to her self.

 **Some time in the past**

Emmeryn could not believe how fast things were happening lately. The war against Plegia was finally over and her father was dead, but at the cost of her mother's life, along with countless others. And to top it all off, she was to be crowned Exalt in a few days but pretty much everyone in the country already hated her because of her father. She sighed loudly, she wished that she could go back to when she was Chrom or Lissa's age, everything was much simpler back then. Suddenly, a bright light momentarily filled her balcony window, even though it was the middle of the night. Emmeryn was confused,so she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. When she was done, Emmeryn was shocked to see, while quickly fading, the light was still there. Wanting to investigate, Emmeryn put her dressing gown and slippers on then went outside to see what created that light. Once outside, Emmeryn was relived to not see anything, though it also left her confused. What had caused that light?

Just as she was about to give up and call it a night, the sound of a baby crying filled her ears. Looking down Emmeryn was shocked to see a child that couldn't be any older that a year old. "Hello child," Emmeryn said to the child, "what is wrong?" hearing her voice only made the baby cry more. "Shh," She told the baby as best as she could, as she knew if the guards found the child that it would be taken to an orphanage, one of the most dreadful places she had ever seen. She decided to sing a song to calm the baby down, one that had been in her family for years.

 _You are the ocean's gray waves,  
destined to seek,  
life beyond the shore, just out of reach.  
Yet the waters ever change,  
flowing like time,  
a path is, yours to climb_

Emmeryn thanked Naga when the song managed to put the baby to sleep. Now she could get a good look at the child. The blanket he was wearing was torn and covered in dirt, as well as the small undergarment he wore underneath it. His face was slightly dirty, and the small bit of hair that he had was the same shade of blue as Chrom's. Just then the baby opened it's eyes and started cooing softly. Emmeryn couldn't help thinking that the baby was adorable, and use this chance to get a look at the baby's eyes. They were a pale lilac colour, but what shocked Emmeryn was in his right eye, he held the same mark she had on her forehead and her families birthmark, the Brand of the Exalt. Emmeryn couldn't believe it. She thought all of her family was either dead or living in the castle with her, yet here was a baby bearing proof of him being a family member.

After Emmeryn calmed down, she quickly looked all over the baby to see if there was anything that could help her find the baby's parents. After a minute of searching, she found a note that was hastley pinned to the back of the blanket. She quietly read it to herself.

"This is my baby brother Inigo, he will be happier with you than he'll ever be with me. Please take care of him. With love, his sister. So," she said to the boy, "you're name is Inigo, huh?" Even if he could answer, at this point Inigo had gone back to sleep and Emmeryn couldn't bring herself to wake him. _"I'll leave it be for tonight,"_ Emmeryn thought to herself, _"tomorrow I'll ask what to do with him."_ With that thought, Emmeryn put Inigo in her bed and followed his example and went to sleep.

 **The next day**

While Emmeryn had planned to sleep in, her plan was ruined thanks to her vassel and best friend Philia. "Your grace," Philia said in her ear, "we need to talk." With that, Emmeryn started to wake up and quickly saw that she and Philia were not the only ones in the room. Besides the two of them, there was also, Chrom, Lissa, and a new member of the royal guard that Chrom has been hanging around with lately, Fredderick. "Umm?" Emmeryn said confused, "what's going on here?" "No offence your grace but..." Philia was interupted by Lissa. "Why do you have a baby in your bed big sis?" she said. Emmeryn was confussed, but quickly remembered last night." I can explain," Emmeryn said, "but where's Inigo?" "Who," Chrom and Lissa said simontanisly. "It's the baby's name" she told her younger siblings. "I have him right here," Fredderick said, speaking up for the first time as well as showing Emmeryn the baby, "Now can you please explain what in Naga's name is going on here?"

With a small sigh, Emmeryn recapped the events of last night along with explaining that she was going to tell everyone, but they bet her too it. "I can't belive it," Philia said once Emmeryn was done, "another member of the royal family appearing out of nowhere." "If it wasn't for the Brand I wouldn't believe it for a second." Fredderick Replied. While the two knights were disgussing the matter, Lissa and Chrom went into bed with Emmeryn to get a better look at Inigo. "He dose look a lot like you when you were youner Chrom." Emmeryn told her younger brother. "Yeah," Chrom said, "but I was cuter, right?" Emmeryn giggled at the question. "Emm," Lissa started to ask, "is Inigo going to be our new brother?" Emmeryn was shocked at the question, not because she hated the idea, but because Lissa, a five year old, was the one who asked it. After a minute, Emmeryn replied. "It dose sound like a good idea," Emmeryn told her," but I'm not sure if I'd be aloud too." "Of course you will," Chrom told her, "your the Exalt, you can do whatever you want." Emmeryn smiled at her siblings. "Your right," she told them, "he needs a home, he's family and we can't leave him at that dreadful orphanage, so I don't see see any problem taking him in." "Horray!" Lissa cheered, "I'm not the youngest any more!" Chrom and Emmeryn laughed at Lissa's cheer, followed by a dance. "I'm going to have to tell the staff and everyone else about this." Emmeryn said, getting up, "Philia, are you coming?" "Right away your grace," the falcon knight replied,"Fredderick, you'd better head back to your post." "Of course." he replied. With that the three left, and Lissa still doing her dance. Chrom, who was still holding his new baby brother looked down at him and smiled. "Welcome to the family... Inigo"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Just so you guys know, while all of the main stories chapters will still be here, I will be adding a lot of my own stuff, as well as bringing over a few other characters, which I've already hinted at. And finally, before you ask, yes, I know ChromXSumia is cannon, but have you SEEN their supports! They have no chemistry what so ever. I prefer ChromXOlivia by a mile! And now, a DLC from Fates that ties into Awakening {no NOT hidden truths} Enjoy!**

18 years later

"Wake up wake up wake up!" Lissa said as she bounced on her younger brother's bed. "Just five more minutes" Inigo grumbled trying to stay asleep. "Not an option!" Lissa told him as she took drastic measures by starting to bounce on Inigo. After a few seconds of this, Lissa was quickly tossed of the bed, with Inigo awake for the day now.

"Okay, I'm up," he frustratedly told his big sister, "care to remind me what was so urgant that you had to wake me up." "Don't you remember?" Lissa told him, wondering how he could've forgotten, "Chrom is letting us go on patrol with the Shepards today!" "Really?!," Inigo asked,"I thought that was next week?!" "Welp, you miss counted!," Lissa told him, "now hurry up and get dressed, or else they might leave without us!" With that Lissa ran out of the room to probably get some breakfast before they left.

"I can't believe I forgot that it's today" Inigo told himself as he started to get dressed. Ever since his big brother Chrom had started up the Shepards, a small guard to protect Emmeryn from harm, five years ago, he and Lissa had been begging Chrom to let them join, and now the day that they were aloud join came around, he almost slept through it. "That Naga Lissa remembered" Inigo said t himself as he finished getting dressed. **{His outfit is the same as Awakening, but with the Ylissean crest on his shield and wearing a cape like Lucina}** After that, he ran downstairs.

After breakfast

"Please tell us we weren't late!" Lissa said as she and Inigo made it to the castle gate where Chrom and Fredderick were waiting. "No, you're just in time," Chrom his younger siblings, making them give out a sigh of relief, "now, did you remember your weapons? I don't want you 'pulling a Vakie' on your first day." Inigo laughed a little at the reminder of Chrom's forgetful friend before showing his brother his killing edge and rapier while Lissa showed him her staff and a purple and black tome. "I may be a healer, but that doesn't mean I wont need a weapon." "Glad to see your both coming prepared," Chrom told them, "come on, let's get going." With that, the four left the castle for patrol.

A few hours later

"Chrom?" Lissa asked, "is patrol usually this quiet?" "It's about 50/50. sometimes there's hoards of enemies, other time there's nothing, it really depends on which day of the week it is." "I wish we got a busy day." Lissa sulked. While Chrom tried to convince Lissa that the non violence days were better than when they have to fight people, Inigo kept to the back with Fredderick. "So," he said trying to make conversation with the great knight,"do you think anything is going to happen today?" "I'm hoping not," Fredderick replied,"lately we've been having to deal with a lot of Plegian bandits so I'm hoping we get lucky and nothing happens." "Plegia?" Inigo asked. "Yes," Fredderick told him,"a lot of Plegians have been attacking lately, and it's all we can do to keep track of them and stop innocents from getting hurt by them." "I didn- hey, what's that?" Inigo cut himself off when he saw a weird light in the distance. Fredderick looked in the lights direction before answering with a difinative "I don't know. But it isn't good, whatever it it is. Prince Chrom! Lady Lissa! Over here!"

"What's wrong Fredderick?" Chrom asked him. "I'm not sure," He told the two royals, "but that light definatly isn't natural." Chrom was confused until he and Lissa saw the light themselves. "Now what?" Inigo asked. "We check it out," Lissa said, "finally I can get some action today!" "Not so fast," Fredderick said, "it could be dangerous!" "Well what are we supposed to to?" Lissa asked annoyed, "wait until it explodes or something." "At least let me and Fredderick go first," Chrom told her, which she was satisfied with, "get behind me you two." Lissa and Inigo did what they were told and everyone got their weapons ready. "We go in on three, sound good?," Inigo asked. After a nod of agreement, he started counting, "okay, one, two...three!" "AGGGHHH" the four cried while going in. Once in, they were suprised to see not monsters of any kind, which they were expecting, but two people, a man and a woman. The man was wearing a butlers uniform, and had purple eyes and silver hair put in a small ponytail, along with holding two daggers. The woman was wearing a black and purple armour that was quite revealing, a matching cape, no shoes, red eyes, slightly pointed ears, had long platinum blonde hair, and was holding a golden sword that was surrounded by a purple glow of sorts. The two sides stared at each other until Chrom decided to say something.

"Who are you?" He asked the woman. "I'm princess Corrin of Nohr," she replied in an unfamiliar accent, "this is my friend and butler Jakob. And you are?" "Prince Chrom of Ylisse," Chrom replied, "this is my knight, Fredderick, and these are my younger siblings, Inigo and Lissa. And did you just say you were from Nohr?" "Yes," Corrin replied, "is that a problem?" "No," Chrom told her, "it's just that Nohr was destroyed many years ago, and the only records of it are in legends." "WHAT?!," Corrin asked shocked, "that's not possible, we were just there-" "Pardon me milady?" Jakob said finally speaking up, "but it might be possible that the portal we entered took us to the future. It would explain the prince's story and how we've never heard of Ylisse." "I suppose that could explain it," Corrin told him, "but that's not important right now. Prince Chrom, have you- Laslow?" Inigo was confused since the question was directed at him, "when did you get here? Did you follow us thinking there would be girls?!" "I don't know what you're talking about," Inigo replied, "my name is Inigo and I've never met you two before." Corrin looked confused before blushing in embaressed. "Oh, um, sorry. You just REALLY look like one of my brother's retainers." "No harm done," Inigo told her, "now, what were you going to say to my brot-"

A loud, un-human roar cut them off that caused Lissa to hide Fredderick and everyone else to get a huge fright. "I believe we have found our targets milady." Jakob said, being the first to recover from the shock. "Good," Corrin replied, calming down, "let's get them!" The two ran off, leaving the remaining four baffled. "Come on," Inigo told the others with a smirk, "we wont find out anything by standing around twiddlling our thumbs! Let's go help them out!" Not waiting for a reply, Inigo started running after the two. "Wait up!" Lissa called starting to run, "I wanna help too!" "Inigo!, Lissa!," Chrom called while running after them, "Don't run off like that!" "What am I going to do with those three." Fredderick said in exasperation before jumping on his horse.

After a minute of running, the four Shepards managed to catch up to the Norhians and got a look at what they were fighting. They were enemies that were only semi-visable and were covered in a purple glow. "What are those?" Lissa asked. "Were not sure," Jakob replied, "all we know is that they come out of nowhere and are very dangerous. Now come on! Either help or get out of the way." With that, Jakob ran off to help Corrin with the others quickly following.

"Is there anything special we have to do to kill them?" Chrom asked Corrin while slashing his sword at the invisable soliders. "Thankfully no," Corrin answered while slashing enemies while at the same time also casting some magic spells, "just do what you do when your fighting normally." "That sounds like something I can handle." Inigo said while kicking a soilder in the gut before thrusting his sword into its' chest then moving on to another one. On the other side of the area, Fredderick and Jakob were fighting of the troops while Lissa healed them up whenever they got hurt. "How many of these things are there?" Fredderick asked, getting enoyed at the reinforcements. "If this is anything like our other battles, we have a while left before they stop coming," Jakob replied causing Fredderick to groan before going back to killing troops, "Lady Lissa, if you can fight, it would be much appriciated." "Well," lissa told him," I'm not the best, but I've got this tome my sister gave me! I'll try it!" As soon as she said this, she took out the purple and black tome she brought with her and quickly cast a spell on some inncoming enemies that caused a tree to appear beneath the soilders feat that entangled them until they poofed out of exsistance. "What the- where did you- never mind," Jakob said, brushing the tomes simalatities to Brynhildr to be a coincededce like the inigo/laslow thing.

Soon the troops were defeated and it was time for the Nohrians to leave. "Thank you for your help," Corrin told the four Shepards, "we owe you guys." "It's nothing," Chrom assured her, "we were just doing the right thing. Feel free to come back any time." "We'll see," she replied, "bye." With that, she and Jakob went back through the portal, causing it to close behind them. "Well," Lissa said, "that was a fun day, but I'm wrecked, so let's go home." "Hold on sis," Chrom told her, "patrol isn't over yet, you know that, right?" "Seriously!?" Lissa said in shock before cloappsing on the ground, "you guys go ahead, I need a minute." While Fredderick rolled his eyes at this, Chrom and Inigo couldn't help but laugh. They kept laughing until Inigo noticed something on the ground not that far away from them, or rather, someone. "Guys, I think someone needs our help!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Is he hurt?" Chrom asked as the four shepards ran over to the passed out person. "I don't know," Inigo told his big brother, "and don't call that person a he, it could be a she."

Once the group got over, they got a better look at the person, and Inigo was proven right, because the person was a she. She was wearing a purple and gold cloak, ankle high trousers, a baggy white blouse, a gentle face, and long-ish white hair that had two half ponytails at the sides. However, what was most suprising was that despite being unconcious, she didn't have any visable injuries.

"Chrom," Lissa started to say,"we have to do something" "What do you suppose we do about something like this?" Chrom asked, not knowing what to do. "I dunno." Lissa replied, just as baffled. "Guys," Inigo told them, "she's coming around." The statement proved true, because when the two looked down, the woman's eyes were open. "You know," Chrom said with a smirk,"there's better places to take a nap than on the ground." Inigo rolled his eyes and Lissa face palmed at their brothers 'joke' "Ignore him," Inigo told the girl, offering her his hand, "let me help you up." The girl took his hand without hesitating, then Inigo helped her up.

"Phew," the girl said once she was back on her feet, "Chrom, Inigo, thanks for the help." "You know us?," Chrom asked confused, "what's your name?" "My name," the girl replied, a little confused, "I, I can't remember." "HUH?!" the three royals said at once. "Wait," Lissa said, "I read about this once! It's called amnesia!" "It's a load of pegasus dung, that's what it is," Fredderick said, clearly not convinced by the girl's story, "you 'remember' the lords names but not your own?" "Frederick" Inigo said, annoyed. "I'm not lying," the girl told him firmly. "I'm not so sure about that." Fredderick said, still unconvinced. "Look," Chrom said, knowing this wouldn't end well if it continued, "we'll just take her back to the capital and see what Emm has to say about this. Is that alright?" "Quite alright milord" Fredderick, looking fairly satisfied. The woman didn't speak, but she nodded in approval. "Alright then," Chrom said,"let's get going." With that, the five began to walk.

"So," the woman said to Inigo, "dose this mean your taking me prisoner?" "Of course not," Inigo replied, "we're just going to see what Emmeryn has to say about all of this, and since not all of us are paranoid like Freddy' over there, you'll be fine." "Thank you," she replied, "my name is Robin, weird, it just, came back to me all of a sudden." "I think this woman deserves an award for her acting prowess," Fredderick said, interupting the two, "the furring eyebrows are especilally convincing." "Fredderick" Chrom and Inigo said in annoyance this time. "That's enough," Chrom told him before moving his attention to Robin, "sorry about him. But I think introductions are in order. You already know me and Inigo, you've defiatly met 'Fredderick the wary', and the girl is my delicate little sister Lissa." "I AM NOT delicate!" Lissa said angrily while stomping her feet, before going to say something to Robin, "Ignore him, Chrom can be a bit thick sometimes." "Hey!" Chrom said while the two women giggled.

Before Chrom could even attempt a to make a come back at his sister, an explosion could be heard in the distance, causing the group to jump. "What was that?!" Lissa said. "Oh no," Inigo,said, seeing smoke, "the town!" "Come on!" Chrom told the Shepards. "What about her?" Fredderick said, refearing to Robin. "Unless she's on fire as well, she can wait!," Chrom told him, "come on!" With that, the four Shepards ran towards the town, leaving a confused Robin behind. "Guys!" she called, "What about-*sigh*" Not stopping to consider another option, Robin ran after the group.

At the town

When the group arrived at the town, bandits were already harassing the towns people. "Let me guess," Inigo said, "these are the Plegian bandits you mentioned?" "Yes," Fredderick replied, "though this looks like one of there smaller raids." "Guys!" Robin said, running up to the group, "I know you were in a hurry, but next time at least give me a chance to catch up!" "Sorry," Chrom told her, "we thought you were waiting for us, but while you're here, can you fight?" "I have a tome on me," Robin told him, "so I think so." This made the group sweat nervously. "We'll," Chrom said, "keep our distance until you have it figured out. Now come on, let's fight!"

After that, pretty much all hell broke loose as the shepards and the bandits fought. "You know," Inigo said to Robin while watching her back, "you may not remember how to use that tome, but you catch on quickly." "Thanks," Robin told him, "you're really good with that sword- Duck!" Inigo ducked as he barely avoided a magic blast while Robin hit the user back in the chest. "Nice save" Inigo told her. "It was nothing," Robin said, "but you should try to avoid magic attacks, because while you can doge most of them just fine, you'll be in trouble if you get hit by one." "How did you know that?" Inigo asked while finishing off another bandit. "I dunno," Robin said, "I guess I studied tatics at some point." "Well in that case," Chrom said coming over, "got any ideas for the leader?" Robin was silent for a second before answering. "He's using an axe, right. And swords have an advantage over axes', so Chrom, Inigo, you finish this, and Lissa, stay close to them in case they get hurt. Clear?" The three nodded before running over to end the fight. **{Sorry, but I'm not the best with one on one fights, so i'm not showing this. I'll try to make it up to you guys later}**

After the fight, Lissa ran up to Robin with a big smile on her face. "I can't believe it!" she excalaimed, "brains and brawn, you're a total package Robin!" "It's nothing really," Robin said embarassed, "You guys did all the fighting." "My head would say otherwise," Inigo said, "you shouldn't be so modest." Robin blushed at the compliment and the attention. "Thank you for saving us," one of the townsfolk said," you must stay the night." "Thank you for the invitation," Fredderick told him, "but we need to get going." "What?!" Lissa said in shock, "but it's almost dark." "Then we'll camp out in the forest," Fredderick told her, "we have to get moving, milady." "Why did I want to become a shepard again," Lissa said in exasperation, making the rest of the group at least crack a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on 

"*moan,*" Lissa groaned, "I'm so tired, and hungry, and did I mention tired?" "You did," Chrom told her, "and I think you have a point, it's time we set up camp." "Out here," Lissa said, "with all these bugs and animals." "Come on sis," Chrom told her, "hardship helps build character." "Bleh," Lissa spat something out of her mouth, "I think I swallowed a bug." "We don't have to worry about you being a fuss pot, buttercup?" Inigo asked Robin. "I'll be fine," she replied with a smile, "and why 'buttercup?' " "I don't know," Inigo told her, "just felt right."

One hour later

The five were sitting around a campfire eating...

"Bear meat?!" Lissa whined, "couldn't you have got us some normal food for once." "Come on Lissa, "Chrom told her, already finished, "you were the one complaining about being hungry. And besides, meat is meat." "Really," Lissa said annoyed, "I don't remember meat smelling like old boots... wait, I take it back! The boots smell better! Right Robin?" Instead of the other female backing her up, Lissa saw that Robin was enjoying the food she found disgusting and was eating away. "She's god you there Lissa" Inigo said smugly. "Oh yeah," Lissa said, really mad now, "well if everyone besides me likes it, why hasn't Fredderick had any!?" "I'm not hungry your grace," he told her, "I had a big lunch." "Liar!" Lissa exclaimed, "we all missed lunch!" "Is she always like this?" Robin asked, finally finished with her meat. "Not quite as bad," Inigo told her, "but still has pretty big mood swings." "I DO NOT!" Lissa shouted at the top of her lungs, causing Inigo to run for his life when Lissa started chasing him, leaving to Fredderick rolling his eyes, Chrom laughing at the top of his lungs and Robin... just felt confused.

Around Midnight 

Lissa woke up to the sound of her older brother standing up.

"Chrom?" she asked him ,"what's going on?" "*yawn* You're not the only one who wants to know." Inigo said sleepily. "I'm not sure," He told his younger siblings, "but I'm going to find out. Wait here." "No way," Lissa told Chrom, "I'm coming with you." "Same" Inigo said. Not bothering to object, Chrom started running towards the sound that woke him up, his brother and sister in tow.

After a minute of running, the ground started to shake. "whoa!" the three royals stammered as they tried to regain their balance. Chrom was the first to recover and saw that the ground was starting to lift up. "Guys, run." "huh?" the other two said, not understanding this. "I mean it. Go!" Chrom said hurrying the two along. They ran as the ground behind them started to lift up, lava coming out of the gaps. Once it seemed like they were in the clear, Chrom looked up to check on his sibling only to see that one was missing. "Lissa, where's Inigo?" Chrom said in panic. "I don't- Chrom what is that." Lissa changed her sentence once what seemed like a blue glowing orb surrounded by light appeared in the sky. Things fell out of it, and those things were zombie like-creatures. "Lissa, you'd better stand back." Chrom told Lissa as he went to strike one of the zombies. His sword went right through the monsters hip, but what shocked Chrom is that that it didn't kill it. the zombie went to hit Chrom with his axe, which he narrowly avoided before planting his sword in the monsters back, making it disapear in a puff of purple smoke. "Agh!" Lissa cried from the distance, causing Chrom to see that one of the monsters were dangerously close to her. "Lissa!" Chrom said while starting to run over, while a newcomer {who Chrom assumed appeared from the same thing as the monsters} was also running over. The monster was about to strike a petrified Lissa before the newcomer blocked the axe with his sword. "Help" he called to Chrom, who was stunned. "Right" Chrom said, regaining his senses before helping the masked newcomer kill the monster. Once the monster was delt with. Chrom looked at the man. "Who are you?" he asked him. Before he could answer, a roar from the distance sent the group running to get rid of the rest of the monsters.

Elsewhere 

"Guys!" inigo called out, "Chrom! Lissa! Anybody!" While running away from the lava, Inigo had gotten seperated from his siblings and was now trying to find them. Once he arrived in a clearing he stopped to catch his breath. "Where are they?" the prince said to himself. Before he could continue searching however, he felt as if he was being watched. "Who's there?" Inigo said, getting his sword ready. _Please just be a wild animal_ Inigo thought to himself. His question was answered as two of the zombie monsters came out of the shadows into view. Inigo, despite not knowing why, was terrified when he saw these monsters, not because he was scared of them, but because he felt like he'd seen them before. Out of nowhere, Inigo was hit with some images of what he thought looked like an older version of Lissa defending a blue haired baby, a black haired toddler and a blue haired girl from these things, ending with her screams of terror as the monsters killed her. Inigo was snapped back to reality by one of the monsters disarming him and pinning him to the ground. Inigo couldn't move because of the monster and was 'graced' with it breathing it's smelly purple breath all over him. Just when he thought the second monster was going to kill him, he was saved by someone spearing the monster that was about to axe him as well as getting the other one off him, followed by another spearing. "T thank you." Inigo breathlessly told his savour, who turned out to be a brown-ish haired female knight with a stern face. "Don't mention it," the knight replied, helping him up, "I've seen those things kill enough people, didn't want them to add one more to the pile. Name's Kjelle, you?" "Inigo," he told her. "Inigo," Kjelle muttered, "dose that mean." "Eh hem," Inigo interupted her, "sorry to interupt, but what were those things?" "I'll explain later," Kjelle told him, "but for now we'd better help those Sheperds round the rest of these things up. Come on!" Not waiting for him to reply, Kjelle ran off, with a confused Inigo right behind.

The middle of the forest 

"Aw man," Kjelle said as she finally stopped running, "we missed all of the action." "You were hoping to fight more of those things?" Inigo said, out of breath, "and how can you run that fast in all that armour?" "Pratice" Kjelle answered simply. "Inigo!" Lissa said running over to him before giving him a hug, "where were you, we were so worried." "Don't worry sis, " he told her, "I'm fine, mainly thanks to miss Kjelle here. She saved my butt along with everything else." "Well in that case," Chrom said, "thank you for you're help Kjelle. " "Don't mention it your highness," she told him, "now care to introduce me to your team?" Chrom obliged and introduced Kjelle to the five as well as another Sheperd, Sully, as well as a newcomer archer, Virion, who had joined in with them earlier. "Well," Sully said, giving a big yawn, "I'm wrecked, so let's get out of these crazy woods and get some sleep." When no one objected, the sheperds walked out before finding a new campsite a good bit away from the rest of the forest, before heading down to sleep, with Inigo wondering what in the world he had seen earlier, as well as thinking some slightly unfamilier lips kiss his forehead before finally going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

In Ylissetol, the next day 

"So," Robin said, still taking in the size of the city, "this is the Ylistol, huh?" "Correct," Frederick told her with a very strait forward expression, "and it seems like the town wasn't effected by the earthquake, thank goodness." "Good gracious!" a man in the crowd exclaimed. "It,s the Exalt!" another person called out. They weren't wrong, because Emmeryn was walking through the town along with some solider's. "The Exalt is your ruler, right?" Robin asked, "is it safe for her to be walking out in the open like this, especilally with all of the bandits." "While thank is a valid concern," Frederick said not quite looking at her, "I'm certain that she'll be safe. And even if she wasn't, I'm nearly certain that she'd come out anyway." "Why?" Robin asked, a little confused. "The Exalt has a way of calming people with her presence, even in times of disaster. Lady Emmeryn always puts the people above herself, so she always comes down to spend the day in times of trouble, even if it isn't the safest place to be."

"She's also the best big sister you could ask for." Lissa said interupting the conversation. "I'm sure she is- wait," Robin said, putting two and two together, "Lady Emmeryn is your sister?! You said you were Shepherds!" "In a matter of speaking yes," Chrom said, joining in on the conversation, "we just have a lot of sheep." "Chrom- I mean Prince Chrom, I'm sorry for my poor manners." Robin said while attempting to curtsy. "Just Chrom is fine," Chrom told Robin, "I've never been one for formalities." "Okay Chrom," Robin replied, relived, "royalty huh, I guess that explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing." "Guys," Lissa said, "Emm's heading back to the castle, we should head over too." "Wait," Robin said, realising that they were one blue haired prince short, "where's Inigo?" "Don't worry," Chrom told her, "he's getting something at the market, but he'll meet up with us later. Come on."

The other side of town 

"So," Inigo asked Kjelle as the two walked down the market street back to the castle, "I was wondering, why were you in the forest last night?" The question made the knight stop in her tracks, before trying to change the subject. "Um," she stuttered, "I could be asking you why you've bought a Levin sword when you clearly don't know magic." "It's a welcome gift for Robin," Inigo replied, "and don't try to change the subject." "Um," Kjelle said nervously, "isn't there anything else you'd rather talk about?" "Nope." Inigo said, knowing that the knight girl was hiding something. After a minute of silence and staring, Kjelle made a defeated face along with a sigh. "If I tell you this," the knight told the prince, "you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even your siblings. Do you understand?" Inigo was starting to feel a bit nervous, but still said yes, his hand near his rapier.

"Okay," Kjelle said, "the truth is... I'm from the future and I traveled back in time with my friends so we could change history." After a few moments of silence, Inigo spoke up. "Are you serious?" he said, not believing what he just heard. "Do I look like I'm joking?" Kjelle said, making it obvious that she was being serious. "Wow," Inigo said, pretty much speachless, "just, just wow." "Remember, you cannot tell ANYONE about this, do you understand?" "Trust me, I'm not one for breaking promises, but even if I was, I don't think anyone would believe me." "Good, now, we'd better head back before anyone starts worring about us." "Okay," Inigo replied, "and by the way, who are you're parents?" "My mother's Sully, and that's all I'm telling you." Kjelle replied with a smirk.

Later in a field 

"There you guys are," Lissa said as her younger brother and the knight girl came running up, "we've been waiting for ages, where were you?" "Where were we?" Inigo said, annoyed, "we came up to the castle to hear that you guys were in the barracks, then when we get to the barracks we hear that you're heading to Ferox, and then we had to run for ages just to catch up with you guys!" "Can we please argue about this later." Chrom asked, "Right now we need to get going. The longer we stay here, the longer it takes to get an aliance." "Okay" Lissa grumbled. "Fine by me," Inigo said, relived that he wouldn't have to get an earful from his sister, "oh, I almost forgot." "What?" Robin asked. Inigo replied by giving her the Levin sword that he bought earlier. "Just a little welcome to the team present" Inigo told her. "Oh," Robin said in shock, "thank you, but, this must of been really expensive, I'm not sure I can except this." "It's alright," the prince told her, "it didn't cost as much as you think. Besides, I still owe you for saving my butt yesterday." Before Robin could reply, an explosion went off in the distance. "That can't be good," Chrom said, "come on!"

At the explosion site 

When the Shepherds arrived at where the explosion site, they saw it was ravaged by bandits. "Alright chums," the leader of the bandits told the group, "hand over all of your valuables right now, or else!" "Or else what?" Chrom said, unfazed. "Or else these folks go bye-bye," the bandit replied, "show 'em fellows!" The other bandits obliged and showed the group their hostages, made up of some towns people, a brown haired mage wearing glasses and torn robes, and...

"Vakie!" Chrom and Lissa exclaimed when they saw that the blonde haired fighter was among the hostages. "I can explain," Vakie called back, "you see, I saw that they were kidnapping inoccent people, teach went to take care of them, but I realised when it was to late to turn back that ..." "You forgot your axe," Lissa said annoyed, "didn't you?" "Yep" Vakie replied, embarasased. "Well," Mirel said, holding up an axe, "that solves the conundrum as to which matter of fool left their axe lying around in the field." "Are they always like this?" Robin whispered. "Yep, pretty much." Inigo replied. "Enough!" the bandit leader shouted, "Hand over all of your money, or else all these people die, starting with captain moron over there!"

After a minute of no one moving, the bandit leader spoke up again. "Don't believe me," he said, "looks like I'll have to show you then!" The leader started to head over to Vakie, but then the brown haired mage spoke up. "That would be unwise," he told the bandit, "if you even ponder about hurting him, then I'll make sure you'll suffer the appropriate consequences. "Oh really," the bandit replied, "maybe then I'll finish you off first, smart mouth." "Guys, come on," Chrom told the group, "if we attack now, maybe we can get out of this without any casualtises." "I wouldn't worry about it captain" Kjelle told Chrom. "What are you talking about?" Stahl asked." "I know that guy up there, trust me, he's got this." "Any last words?" The bandit asked the mage. "I believe I should be asking you that question" The mage replied. Before the bandit could figure out what he meant, the mage hit the leader with a powerful blast of fire magic, sending him flying back several feet. "Damn you" the bandit said before passing out [or on] "I warned you." The mage replied before burning every one's ropes and straightning up his glasses. "Oh shit!" one of the bandits said, "fall back, fall back!" This sent all of the bandits running for the hills.

"Well," Inigo said, "that was over fairly quickly." "Yeah," Vakie said coming over," would've been over faster if..." "You weren't a complete nincompoop and for got your own weapon," Mirel said, giving Vakie his axe, "forget it again and I'll attach it there permantly." "Yes ma'm" Vaike replied. "The people are safe," the brown haired mage said coming over, "and you all must be the Shepherds, correct?" "Yes," Chrom told him. "Good," he replied, "I would like to make a formal request to join your party." "You helped those people and can fight," Chrom said, "I don't see why not." "Milord," Frederick said, "this is the third total stranger you've let join in the past two days." "And all three have proven themselves trustworthy," Chrom replied, "Frederick, you need to learn to trust my judgement. Welcome aboard..." "Lauraunt" the mage told him. "Right," Chrom said, "come on, if we're lucky we can still make it to Ferox before sundown."


	6. Chapter 6

After taking care of the bandits, the Shepherds continued their journey to Ferox. The trip was thankfully, univental after the bandit episode, and besides on of their members, Sumia, staying back to help an injured Pegasus they found at the side of the road, there were thankfully no other pit stops.

 **Five minutes or so away from Ferox**

"So, Lauaunt," Inigo asked the mage fairly quietly, "you're friends with Kjelle right? So dose that mean your from the Future as well?" Lauraunt looked shocked but calmed down quickly before asking "How, may I ask, do you know that?" "Unintentional innterigation session," Kjelle answered, joining in on the males conversation, "but he agreed not to tell the others about this." "I cannot fathom how disappointed I am that you let our secret slip so soon." Lauraunt said while rubbing the bridge between his eyes in annoyance. "Hey," Kjelle yelled, "it's not my fault he asked so many questions!" "Well maybe you should of come up with a better excuse then!" Lauraunt yelled back. "Guys," Inigo said pretty much hissing, "Keep it down, the others might..." "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" they both yelled at the prince. "Is something wrong you three?" Robin asked coming over. "I tried to warn you' Inigo said with a nervous smirk.

"Robin," Kjelle said nervously, "we're all fine, we were just...um..." "Debating our next move," Lauraunt quickly finished for her, "the Feroxi aren't known for diplomacy, so we were having a little debate over what we should do if a fight broke out." "Yeah," Kjelle said playing along," me and Lauraunt just had very different ideas, so we got into a bit of an argument, that's all." "Really," Robin said looking skeptical, "then why didn't you tell the others about this?" This left Kjelle and Lauraunt stumped before Inigo spoke up. "They just wanted to run their plans through me first just in case they needed ironing out. They reason they yelled at me was probably just ager talking." Robin still looked skeptical, but decided to leave it at that. "Okay then," Robin said turning away, "by the way, you may want to hurry up, the rest of us are almost at the boarder." "Right" the three said. Once Robin was out of earshot, Kjelle went over to Inigo, "Thanks for that, kid." "Don't mention it," Inigo said with a smirk, "I always keep my promises, especially to a lady like yourself." "Kjelle dramatically rolled her eyes at the last part before the two ran to catch up.

 **Feroxi Boarder**

"Yeah right, and I'm the queen of Valm!" the boarder guard was saying to Chrom once the prince and the two future kids caught up. "You do realise that impersonating royalty is a capital offence? Mmm...Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the royals of Ylisse and there guards, prove it on the battlefield!" "Ugh..." Chrom said annoyed, "Emmeryn won't like this... Good lady, please! If you'd just listen-" "I've heard enough!" The guard yelled, "attack!" "No backing down now then," Inigo said, "looks like we're doing this the Feroxi way then..." "Guys," Robin yelled, "duck for cover, NOW!" The moment Robin finished her sentence, some border guards threw their lances at the Shepherds. "SCATTER!" Robin yelled before the Shepherds ran away. Unfortunately, Chrom tripped on a dead tree branch and was stuck. "God damn it" Chrom said as some archers shot arrows arrows in his direction. "Chrom!" Everyone shouted as Inigo, Robin and Fredderick ran {or rode} over. Just as the arrows were about to hit Chrom, a white and pink blur went past him and flew off, taking the prince with him. "What the..." Chrom said confessed, before looking at his rescuer, "Sumia?" "You'd better hold on tight captain," Sumia told him, "it could get bumpy." "Ug...Right" Chrom said, still in shock. "Sumia smiled at Chroms baffled face before saying, "You'll be fine." "MOVE!" An unfamiliar voice called out, giving them enough warning to get out of the way before they were hit by arrows. "Sumia!" Chrom told her before drawing his sword. "Right," Sumia said, getting the message, flew on top of the wall to take care of some of the enemies.

 **Back on the ground**

"What's going on up there?" Robin asked, casting her thunder spell on some of the Feroxi troops. "Your guess is as good as mine Buttercup." Inigo said while kicking a solider in the stomach before slashing there stomach, knocking them out. "Back to Buttercup, huh?" Robin asked before moving onto another enemy." "I tell you," Inigo said while blocking a slash from an axe, "I can't help it. It just feels right." "I'll tell you what," Robin said with a smirk, "you can call me Buttercup all you want, but I get to call you Bluebell, deal?" "Deal," Inigo said, "Now, care to help me with that knight over there, Buttercup?" ""Got it Bluebell." Robin said, getting ready. "Those two are defiantly going to become a thing." Vaike said laughing. "That is an appropriate estimate." Mirel replied in her usual tone.

 **Top of the Wall**

Chrom paried a sword slash before kicking the enemy in the head. "Are you holding up okay Sumia?" Chrom asked while taking a quick breather. "Don't worry," Sumia said, flying past multiple enemies on the walls edge, knocking them off in the process, "I'm doing just fine. Worry about yourself Captain." "Alright then." Chrom said, not knowing the new pegasus knight to be so... skilled, would be the right word, in battle, and went over to a knight which Chrom dodged his lance swings before stabbing him with his rapier "Hey," Chrom said, noticing that Sumia's spear looked weird, with it having a longer, narrower point that also had a curve to it "where did you get that spear. I've never seen something like it before." "That's because I made it," Sumia replied bluntly, "I was reading some history books and these types of spears, are called Naganatas, and were very effective in wars in the past. I figured, I might as well try one and see how it goes." While Sumia was explaining, Chrom took out another knight as well as some fighters, while Sumia took care of some mages. By the time she was done, the only Feroxi left standing was the leader.

"Prepare to face me!" She said when Chrom came over, "if you are Exalted blood, prove it on the battlefield!" The guard swung her lance at Chrom, but he dodged it before striking back. The woman was faster than the other two knights though, as she dodged his sword with relative ease, then struck back. Chrom was a bit too slow to dodge this time, as the spear left a nasty gash on his shoulder. "Agh!" Chrom yelled, but struck again, this time hitting the weak point in the woman's armour, causing most of it to come off. "My turn!" Sumia said before striking the woman in her gut. "Omph.." the woman said, "you're going to regret that!" "Don't even think about it!" The voice from earlier, who was now revealed to be a black haired pegasus knight with similar armour to Sumia's, flew in, holding her lance out, ready to strike...before falling off her mount not to far from the ground. "Omph..." she said, before putting her thumb up and saying, "Cynthia is okay!" While the situation was odd, Chrom used the opportunity caused by the Cynthia girl to knock the guard to the ground and pointing his sword at her neck. "Heh," the woman said with a small smirk, "well played. Looks like your claims were true"

 **Later**

"Well," Stahl said, collapsing on his bed in the guest room the Shepherds were given for the night, "that was, A LONG day." "You can say that again, Panther Jr." Sully said sitting on her bed. "Panther Jr.?" Cynthia asked, who had been given permission to join the group earlier, "Why do I feel like I'm missing something here?" "Can you keep it down please," Lissa whines, "I'm trying to get some sleep here!" "Lighten up princess," Vaike says, "it's fun to stay up late." "I have to agree with Lady Lissa here," Lauraunt says, "it's late and we all need our sleep." "Are you kidding me!" Sully said laughing, "I want to at least stay up another hour before I even think about turning in." "But didn't you say you *yawn* felt tired?" Inigo said, clearly knackered. "No, I said it was a long day, I never said I was tired. There's a difference." Sully retorted. "I guess staying up for a while longer wouldn't hurt." Stahl said, despite feeling tired. "That's the spirit!" Sully said, slapping Stahl on the back playfully. "I want to stay up later to!" Kjelle said. "Can't you at least stay up somewhere else?!" Lissa said, looking ready to fight for her sleep. "Stop being such a killjoy!" Vaike said, staring Lissa down. Just when it seemed a fight, or at least an argument was going to break out, Robin, who was tired and had enough, yelled "IF YOU ALL DON'T PIPE DOWN AND GO TO SLEEP NOW, I SWEAR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PLAY!" Not wanting to face the tacticians wrath, all sides went into bed and tried to go to sleep. "Thanks Buttercup." Inigo said to Robin. "Don't mention it Bluebell," Robin said before letting out a massive yawn,"You're not the only one that's pooped." And that was the last thing that was said before the lights went out and everyone went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Next Day**

Chrom sat in the fighters box as he waited his turn to go into the ring in hopes of winning an alliance. Chrom thought back to the conversation he had with the East Khan Flavia early this morning.

 ** _Earlier_**

 _"So," Chrom said to Flavia, "you can't help us because your champion lost in the last tournament to decide who is the current reining Khan, as such, you don't have the authority to make alliances." "That's the basic just of it," Flavia said, "but, you all came on a pretty good day, because today is the day of that very tournament, and I still need some champions." "ChampionS?" Lissa said, "didn't you say that there was only one champion per khan?" "Normally yes," Flavia said, "but that big oaf of a khan Basilio decided that this year we both get three champion a piece. But back on topic, I have a deal for you Shepherds. You win me the tournament, and in return, I'll give you your alliance, deal?" "Deal," Chrom said, shaking Flavia's outstretched hand, "consider the tournament won." "I'm in too," Inigo said, "I want to help." "Guess I'll be champion number 3 then" Robin said. "Thank you for your help," Flavia said to the prince's and their tactician, "with you three on my team, there's no way that bald oaf is going to win this year!"_

 **Present time**

"So," Robin said, snapping Chrom out of his flashback, "how do you think Inigo is going to do?" The youngest prince was up first. "Inigo's fighting an archer," Chrom said, "and he's pretty fast, so he'll more than likely be fine." "Why do I suddenly feel nervous by that statement?" Robin said. "That's because Chrom probably just jinxed it." Vaike replied bluntly, "now, let's sit down and watch the show." Robin sat back down, feeling more nervous than when she came in.

 **In the Ring**

"Your my opponent, huh?" Inigo asked the male he was going to be fighting against, getting a good look at him. He was wearing red trousers and had a matching cloak that he currently had the hood pulled up on, a white long sleeved top, sky blue armour on his chest, elbows and knees and a very pale pink mask that resembled the top of a healers staff. And despite what Inigo was told about him mainly being a distance fighter, having an odd shaped white bow on his back to prove it, he had a vaguely familiar golden sword on his back as well. The archer didn't answer, merely just looking down. "Not one for talking, are you?" Inigo asked cocking his eyebrow.

Before he could ask anymore questions, the gong telling them to start fighting rung and Inigo grabbed his rapier and ran to the archer, knowing his first move would probably be to get some distance. He ran and then jumped, getting ready for a downward strike, however, the archer was apparently ready for this, pulled out the sword and used it to block the attack. Inigo, not expecting this, jumped down before the archer could strike, only noticing a second to late that he had given the archer enough space to fire. Inigo, barely dodging the arrows, saw that they were made of pure light, the same went for the archers bow string. While the archer was getting ready to fire again, Inigo used the chance to get up close again. The two males fought with their swords for a bit, each strike being blocked by the other. After a minute of this, Inigo put his foot behind the archers leg to get him to fall over, and successfully made him trip, as well as slicing his mask in half, but unfortunately, Inigo tripped as well, receiving a nasty gash on his stomach. "Gah!" Inigo cried out in pain, because WOW did that hurt! To make matters worse, the archer got up while Inigo was recovering, and he hadn't gotten out unscathed either.

Their was a bruise on the archers jaw, as well as a small gash where Inigo had striked him on his face. Inigo also got a look at the archers face. He had eyes that had the presence of glowing embers they were so bright, as well as them looking like a copper colour. The archers hood had also fallen down, and he had long hair the same colour as Robin's which he kept in a weird looking ponytail. "Ugh..." The archer said, and by the looks of it he was getting a good look at Inigo for the first time as well, "what the... Laslow?" Inigo was confused, but the name rung a bell, someone had called him that before. Then he remembered, the day the Shepherds had met Robin they had also met Corrin! She had called him the same name, and Inigo also remembered that the sword the archer was using looked a lot like Corrin's sword, minus the glowing part. "Wrong person, ugh..." Inigo groaned out, " But, it's fine, you're not the first one to, ugh, make that mistake." The archers face suddenly went to confused to worried. "Quick, get down!" "Huh?" Inigo asked confused. "Your badly injured. This needs to end before you bleed out!" "N..No," Inigo said, holding out his sword, "I...I can still win this." The archer sighed before running up to Inigo and tackled him, pinning him to the ground. "Sorry," he barely said to the prince, "but I'm not letting anymore innocences die on my watch." Before Inigo could ask what he meant, he blacked out.

 **Half an hour later**

"*Groan*" Inigo groaned as he sat up as much as he could, seeing he was in an infirmary without his shirt on, and his stomach bandaged. "You're up" an familiar voice, Robin's, said, "good, we were all really worried." "You know me," Inigo said, "I'm really not the dying type." "Well, we'd all like to keep it that way, so please be more careful" Lissa said. "You worry to much big sis," Inigo said, "so, what did I miss?" "Not much," Lissa told him, "once you passed out, the other guy won, then you were taken to get that stomach looked at. Robin won her match against that myrmidon Lon'qu pretty easy, because guess what? He's completely terrified of women!" "Talk about good luck on our side" Inigo said with a smirk, glad that Robin had managed to even things out after his loss. "Anyway," Lissa continued, "Chrom and the last champion, Marth, the guy who saved my butt when we were attacked by the Risen in the woods the night we met Robin, are currently going at it to see who wins the tournament for their side." "That sounds exciting," Inigo said, but a frown quickly fell on his face, "but let me guess, I'm not allowed to go watch?" "Doctor's orders" Robin said with a teasing smile.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" a man called from the other side. "It's open!" Robin called back. The door opens, and the man is the archer from earlier. "Oh," Lissa said in surprise, "I didn't expect you to be coming." "I just wanted to make sure he was okay," the archer replied, "and, if it's okay with L.. Inigo, I'd like to ask him something in private." "Sure" Inigo told him. "If you're sure little bro." Lissa told him, heading outside. Robin was a bit more reluctant, but she went outside too. "So," Inigo asked, "what do you need?" "You said earlier I wasn't the first person to confuse you with Laslow, "the archer said, getting right to the point, "who else said that.?" "It was just a girl I met a few days ago. She said her name was Corrin." "Corrin?!" the archer said in surprise, "platinum blonde hair, black armour, glowing sword, no shoes?!" "That's her," Inigo said, "do you know her?" The archer's face turned into one of sadness and longing, and muttered "Big Sister" Inigo, after a few moments of silence, decided to change the subject. "So," Inigo said, thinking of a question, "I don't think I caught your name. Who are you?" The archer remained silent for a few minutes, before answering.

"Takumi." "Tak...u...mi?" Inigo said, rolling the foreign name off his tongue, "that's a name you don't hear every day in Ylisse." "I guess it wouldn't"Takumi replied, still somber. Inigo wasn't giving up on lightening the mood yet though, as he asked some more questions. "Since you know Corrin and your name, I'm going to guess that you're from Hoshido?" "You're a good guesser then." Takumi said, at least looking at Inigo now. "But then," Inigo said, remembering what he had said earlier, "how are you related to Corrin then?" "That...is complicated to say the least." Takumi said. "Care to fill me in?" Inigo asked, felling happy that they were having a conversation. Takumi was silent for a minute before deciding to answer. "She was kidnapped by the Nohrians when she was younger, and was raised by was reunited with us later on, but when it came time for her to pick a side, she sided with the people who raised her. I used to hate her for this, but after some circumstances, I eventually forgave her when I understood her reasons for this." "What changed?" Inigo asked, enjoying the story.

"Guys!" Lissa said, coming in, "Dinner time! And great news Chrom won! We've got our alliance!" "Who ho!" Inigo cheered, "so, am I allowed to come out of bed now?" "Chrom said you can come if, and ONLY if, you feel better" "Looks like I'm coming then." Inigo says, getting up and putting his shirt back on, "you coming Takumi?" "Okay, I guess," Takumi replied, getting up. "Hey," Inigo asked before Takumi left, "later, can we talk some more? Please?!" "Takumi gave a small smile and simply said "We'll see" before leaving the room, Inigo following behind quickly


End file.
